Bang Bang Bang
by Raibla
Summary: So lately Reyna's been missing Jason more... maybe it's because now she has to deal with Octavian, a camp, and loads of paperwork alone, but she thinks it's because she still misses him. When things take an odd turn, Reyna makes an unexpected choice. songfic based off of Bang Bang Bang by Christina Perri/hints of jeyna and jasper but mostly independent!reyna/rated t to be safe


**Yeah so sure I ship Jeyna like of course but I had to write independent Reyna because she's amazing so yeah and okay. Told you I couldn't stay away for long! I'm actually in the process of writing a Bellarke fanfiction from the TV show The 100 but haven't gotten around to finishing it :/ i know i'm so lazy. I promise it'll be worth the wait, i'll edit it and everything. Anyways, this was a quick little thing i wrote in the car over winter break i think so it's going to be... um... let's just say not as good as my other fics. I hope you semi-enjoy the kick-arse Reyna whether you're a Jeyna shipper like me, a Jasper/Jiper shipper, or a Queen Reyna supporter (meaning you like her independently).**

"Anndd here's some more papers I found in the files. You still have a few hundred of those to sort through," Octavian said smugly after he dropped a twenty pound file on my desk. I don't know how he managed to carry that. And couldn't he see that my desk was already overflowing with papers to organize? Of course he did.

"Thanks a lot, Octavian. I'll sort through that. You can leave now," I said irritably. He had been hanging around ever since I decided to organize through the paperwork for New Rome, the weapons count, legion reports, etc. and he had also recently began taking pleasure finding more work for me, as well as giving me _another_ migrane. That was twelve hours ago, and it was well past midnight.

"No, I think I'd rather help you organize."

"JUST. LEAVE."

"I realize my services are no longer needed. Goodbye."

I took a deep sigh and said very quietly, "They never really were ever needed. As Percy Jackson once wisely said, (emphasis on ONCE) go stab your teddy bears. And stop acting as dramatic as a freaking Titanic character."

"Your humor never fails to amuse me, Reyna," Octavian says stiffly, and left quite dramatically by slamming the door, which was already quite fragile, mind you.

At about 2 a.m. I finally decide to call it quits and wrap up for at least a bit of sleep, which I had been lacking lately. My thoughts were random.

What I would eat for breakfast tomorrow.

Should we have war games tomorrow.

How I could use another praetor after Jason left.

I lay in bed and took out the iGod Hephestus had designed for demigods after the Giant War which gave out a signal so small that it worked as any phone or ipod, but monsters could not detect it. The phone was made while Hephestus was grieving for Leo, who had died in battle. He invented them in honor of Leo. The irony about his death was that he had been killed by Khione.

My thoughts were silent for a few minutes.

I put the iGod on shuffle, and my favorite singer, Christina Perri came on. And how ironic, too, because the song was Bang Bang Bang.

I had listened to it on repeat when Jason chose to go to Camp Half Blood after the war with Piper.

Ah, Piper. I really could say I didn't admire her personality, or say that Jason was being fooled by Piper and that she wasn't really worth it, but I'm not a liar. Yes, at first I admit I thought she was nothing special and a regular daughter of Aphrodite charming him for his looks, but she proved herself to be nothing of the sort by far.

I could say that I deserved him more and leave it at that, and not lay awake at night wondering what I did wrong, but I can't say it, because I know it's not true.

Eugh. When did I become so lovesick? I half-smiled at myself, rolled over, and went to sleep.

_TWO WEEKS LATER_

I could only hear snippets of the conversation but I could tell by those snippets that things weren't going well for some dude. I was visiting Camp Half Blood as it was tradition to visit every month to maintain our friendship between the camps. I was walking to breakfast when I heard the following:

"...not working...don't love you... done...breaking up...bye." I could recognize the voice as Piper, and unless it was a guy other than Jason Piper was talking to, which I highly doubt, Jason just got dumped.

Jason walked out, looking rather dejected if I do say so myself. He looked up at me and his face lit up. I could tell exactly what he was going to say before he said it.

"Reyna... I'm sorry. Sorry for leaving you, and ignoring your feelings and so much more. I honestly never stopped loving you. Please.. take me back. I know you will."

Sure, maybe I had anticipated this moment. My heart was supposted to be beating out of my chest and I would be torn over what to say. I tried to hold back a giggle, but one slipped out. Then another. Then I started to laugh, and then I couldn't stop. Jason looked at me like I was insane, which maybe I was. I looked him straight in the eye and said,

"Bang Bang Bang boy, you're going down down down boy, down where you left my heart to bleed, when she showed you how karma tastes like..." and I turned around and sang quietly to myself as I walked to breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day, you know. I called out behind me without turning around, sure he was still there gaping at me.

"In case you didn't know, that meant no." And I laughed the whole entire way to breakfast.


End file.
